


天才

by TheLunatic



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic





	天才

渐渐地没有人再将他称为“天才”。天才永远都是少年，但沃尔特不会永远都是少年。

——或许还有别的原因。

渐渐地也不再有人将他称为“死神”。死神只会出现在地狱之中，而这个世界绝不会再次回到地狱之中。

——或许是这样。

一九四五年的冬天，海尔辛伯爵锁上了地下室的门。年轻的死神站在他身后，看着最后一丝光线随着厚重门扉的关闭从沉睡的吸血鬼身上消失。他向伯爵说出了他早已准备好的话语：“请让我成为海尔辛家的管家吧。”

“你在开什么玩笑？”伯爵那夸张的反应自然也在他的意料之内，男人上上下下狐疑地打量了他好几遍，似乎生怕他是什么人掉包的，“死神沃尔特，想做一个管家？”

“您知道，这个世界上已经不再需要死神了。”他平静地回答。

“战争的确已经结束了，但你不会没有用武之地。”伯爵说，“你是无与伦比的天才，抢着要你的地方应该很多。”

“我已经玩够了。”少年在合宜的时机露出人们总会期待在天才脸上看到的傲慢微笑，“这几年我已经把一辈子的人都杀够啦——没劲透了。”

“当管家也不是什么有意思的事情啊。”伯爵有些为难地叹了口气，“你的天才可不应该被浪费在这里。”

“不试试看怎么知道？拜托了，伯爵，请让我做个管家吧！”少年狡黠地眨了眨眼，摆出不达目的誓不罢休的态度对伯爵央求道。

“那……那就一言为定了！如果我们皇立国教骑士团遇到什么棘手的问题当然也可以麻烦你了吧！有你在我一定能做个甩手掌柜了对吧！”他就知道，伯爵的理智和无私绝对坚持不过一分钟。

“当然。”年轻的死神微笑着向他的新主人行礼，越过男人的身畔他再次将目光深深地投向那扇紧闭的门，那一瞬间沃尔特觉得他已然老去。

天才是从什么时候开始老去的？

沃尔特小心翼翼地搀扶着小女孩的胳膊，帮助她在柔软的波斯地毯上学习站立行走。这是一个有着野蛮生命力的孩子，她甚至很快就厌烦了他的搀扶，扭动着小小的胖胖的胳膊想要甩开他，沃尔特失笑，松开手，那孩子立刻迈开短短的小腿往前跑，然后咕咚一跤栽在地上，他想把她抱起来，她却哇哇大叫以示抗议。这时候恰好走进来的伯爵满不在乎地说：“沃尔特，不用特别管她，摔不死的。”

“因特古拉小姐还很小，请您不要说这种不负责任的话。”

“哈哈哈沃尔特，你越来越像个古板的管家了嘛！”伯爵笑眯眯地抱起他的女儿，“老实说，一开始我没想到你还有做管家的天才。”

女孩子眨着一双水晶般的蓝眼睛看了看爸爸，又看了看他，咯咯地笑起来，伸出一双小手要他抱。

天才是从什么时候开始老去的？

“你觉得怎么样，沃尔特？”显而易见地违反公序良俗，伯爵给年少的死神递了一根烟，遭致爱兰兹爵士的一记眼刀。

“您说得对。”沃尔特知道他在问什么，无心去点燃的烟夹在指间垂下，他笑起来，从没有人在死神沃尔特脸上见过那样苍凉的笑容，“他是独一无二的。”

伯爵伸手将火柴凑上他的烟：“不过，那家伙又不是人类，你不必介意。”

“当然，我明白。”沃尔特笑了笑，“华沙可真冷……我们什么时候能回英国？”

“用不了太久。”爱兰兹爵士说，“战争已经没有悬念了。”

“战争结束后，那家伙会如何处置呢？”沃尔特问。

“让他回到原来的地方啰，阿卡多太危险了，你也明白吧。”伯爵说。

“但您可以命令他。”

“可是没有什么必要将一把过于锋利的刀长时间带在身边。”伯爵深深地吸了一口烟，“它最好还是待在刀鞘里。”

沃尔特也只有沉默地吸烟，他明白刀对于人来说的意义就是如此，某种程度上他也是一把锋利的刀，但他们都将他看作人，但他却想做一把刀。

天才是从什么时候开始老去的？

月光透过破碎的窗棂照进干涸的鲜血，穿着白色礼服的幼女露出张狂的大笑：“作为人类，你做得很不错了！”

那个人转过身自顾自地走，漫不经心地踢开满地碎玻璃和破烂的桌椅，一九四四年的华沙在黑夜里燃烧，他追上去，像黑暗的大地追逐通明的天空。整个城市的鲜血汇成蜿蜒的溪流从所有方向涌向那个人的脚下，鲜血不分高低贵贱，任谁死了都只是化为一滩无名的鲜血，最后成为那个人的力量与生命，他从不在乎。就像他不知道身后的少年怎样被称为天才，怎样被称为死神，甚至不关心他的名字。

天才是从什么时候开始老去的？

沃尔特点了一支烟，即将爆炸坠毁的飞艇里他终于明白试图使肉体重获青春是多么可笑而无意义，他早已老去，在一九四四年的华沙。


End file.
